Fluffy Sins
by nowyouseemenowyoudont
Summary: My repsonses to Seven deadly sins prompts. I decided to travel the fluffy route with this, so my sins are surprisingly light and may induce cavities. you have been warned. interconnected drabbles/oneshots Don't Own Inuyasha!
1. Chapter 1

Sloth.

"Inuyasha" Kagome snapped her fingers in front of her brother in laws face to make him pay attention to her for once.

He shooed her hands from his face and re-focused his attention on the television.

She growled at him and placed her hands on her hips; he paid her no mind and continued to stare mindlessly at the television.

"Inuyasha!" she kicked his arm which was dangling off the side of the sofa he was currently sprawled across.

"What, wench?" he muttered, still gazing avidly at the television

"I wanted to ask you if you were still able to look after the twins tonight whilst Sesshoumaru and I go out."

"Why do you need me?" he grumbled as he absentmindedly swigged some more beer

"Because Sango isn't available tonight and you never see them. You're their uncle for pities sake the least you could do is get off your lazy but to see them sometimes" she ranted as she ran a hand through her ebony tresses in exasperation.

"Keh" he said waving as he flicked to a different channel using the remote control.

"Is that a yes or a no?" she asked tapping her foot in irritation and wincing when it stuck to the carpet. She didn't want to know.

"Whatever" he waved a hand

"Very well" she threw some rubber gloves at him "You clean up in here and I'll clean the kitchen, I'd rather my children didn't come home with diseases."

He gave her no answer, but she hadn't been expecting him to.

Three hours of slaving away tirelessly later Kagome had scrubbed, vacuumed, polished and dusted the flat into some semblance of order. She would let her children stay here, it no longer looked like a Petri dish disguised as a flat.

She walked into the front room and nearly fainted. The Hanyou had barely moved, even then he had only moved to change the television channel.

"I told you to clean!" she barked

He made a noise of derision and turned the sound up. She screeched and threw her hands into the air; she would have to do it. She would be damned if her children had to squander in filth and there was no other option this late.

***

Sesshoumaru shut his laptop as his wife walked into their bedroom and began to shed her clothes and fling them, with much more venom than was strictly necessary, into the clothing basket.

"What happened?" he asked as he watched her naked form prowl toward the bathroom

"Your brother is the worst" she yelled "he lives in a pig sty"

"Half brother" he corrected mildly. A second later he was wearing her bra on his head as she flounced into the bathroom in a rage. It would seem she didn't want to be corrected on this night.

She came out of her shower in a better mood than when she had gone inside, and for this Sesshoumaru was extremely grateful. She crawled onto the bed behind him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder before leaning her chin on his shoulder.

"I think that if we leave our children with him they might die" she muttered

"Then he would die soon after" he murmured dropping a kiss on her cheek "it will be fine"

***

Kagome put her sons down in the living room of their uncle. If there was one good thing about Inuyasha's laziness it was that he hadn't moved since she'd cleaned, so everything had remained clean.

"Akihiro, Kai, I want you to be good while we go out tonight okay?" she said as she tussled a head of silver hair in each hand.

The boys were nearly five and a force to be reckoned with if they ever got angry or frustrated. Generally nice children, they were still prone to fits of childish temper tantrums every once in a while.

A pair of blue eyes and a pair of gold ones observed her for a moment before the twins nodded their head in agreement.

"Now I want you to listen to your—" she had been about to tell them to listen to Inuyasha, but he was now calling Sesshoumaru an asshole so she was forced to reconsider. "Okay, just make sure you try to ignore him as much as is possible" she corrected herself

"Hai"

"En"

"Good babies" se coddled as she hugged them both tightly

"Let's leave Kagome" Sesshoumaru took her arm and patted both sons on the head "The Hanyou has been warned"

Kai and Akihiro watched their parents leave and smiled identical evil smiles.

***

Kagome and Sesshoumaru opened the door to Inuyasha's house many hours later and stiffened.

"It's silent" Kagome muttered "that's not natural"

"Hn" Sesshoumaru agreed as the cautiously approached the living room.

Once inside however the parents were stunned into silence.

Then it started. It started softly at first until Kagome was clinging onto his arm and laughing so hard tears were falling down her face.

It appeared as though Inuyasha had fallen asleep and the children, bless them, had decided to give him a make over using whipped cream, salad cream, tomato ketchup and possibly honey.

Sesshoumaru smirked "Sloth is a sin dear brother, my children exacted a punishment to befit that sin" and then he chuckled. Some days his twins were truly brilliant.

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha.


	2. Chapter 2

Envy

Sango sat in the chair in her lounge holding the precious newborn bundle to her chest and cooing at the new baby girl.

Kagome was sat at the opposite side of the room trying not to feel disgruntled. She stoked Kai's hair back from his face and sighed a melancholy sigh.

Sesshoumaru either hadn't noticed her emotional state or was refusing to acknowledge it, either way she was getting annoyed at him for it.

Sesshoumaru watched with a raised brow as Miroku proclaimed the child to be the prettiest young lady in the lands and tensed at the increase in his mates ire.

When they got home and had placed the children to bed Kagome waited for him to ask her, waited for him to acknowledge it. When he merely got into bed and started to read she threw her pillow at him. He winced and quirked a brow at her.

"Yes Kagome?"

"I want a baby girl!" she pouted

"You have baby envy"

"I don't have a daughter, I love Kai and Akihiro but they won't let me braid their hair!" she harrumphed and he acquiesced.

"I have no qualms"

And the Miko suddenly found herself being devoured in the most pleasurable way by her husband.

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha


	3. Chapter 3

Wrath.

It had died. It had died a painful death and he knew who had done it. After the standard grieving time had passed he took up the hunt.

The jam lead him to the conclusion that it had not been Kagome, who detested the stuff, it had been someone else. Or rather two someones.

He slowly pushed the door to the living room open and watched for a minute as his prey sit there watching the television idly without a care in the world.

Suddenly Akihiro tensed and his bleu eyes swivelled to find his father in the doorway. Sesshoumaru smirked and Akihiro gave a sheepish smile in return before bolting from the room.

Kai glanced around in surprise, caught sight of his father and fled after his brother.

Sesshoumaru smirked wider; he so loved the thrill of the chase.

Kagome and Sango had been on a long shopping trip and had decided to retire to Kagome's house for refreshments.

The sight that greeted them when the walked through the door however was not exactly relaxing.

Kagome grabbed Sango and pulled her out of the way as a Akihiro shaped missile zoomed past closely followed by Kai and Sesshoumaru.

"What did they do?" Kagome called, as if this was completely normal behaviour.

"They killed the computer, with jam" Sesshoumaru growled

"Ah" Kagome nodded "well those two are about to experience Sesshoumaru's wrath"

Sango gave Kagome a look that suggested she had gone mad and Kagome merely shrugged.

"Can I get you some coffee?"

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha


	4. Chapter 4

Greed

Kai and Akihiro exchanged a look and turned back to the obnoxious wolf demon stood in front of them.

"Our parents are old friends" the five year old wolf demon explained 2so that means I'm gonna have to play with you, even though you're babies"

"Am not" Kai grumbled

"Are so" the girl they had called Aki retorted "besides no arguing, you have to listen t me because I'm oldest"

"Bossiest" Akihiro corrected

She glowered at the four year old and he glowered back at him. She turned heel and stopped down the corridor to their room before sliding inside and surveying their room with a critical eye.

She became fixated on their shiny, new, red toy car and snatched it from the pedestal they had placed it on.

"I'm a guest" she mused before ginning wickedly "it's mine now"

"Nu-uh!" Kai protested before looking at his brother in panic. It was their favourite.

"Gimme!" Akihiro yelled before he and Kai dog piled the small girl.

The parents had been alerted to their shenanigans by the banging on the ceiling and they were completely dumbfounded.

Aki was rolled into a ball around the red car with Akihiro biting her leg and Kai biting her shoulder.

"Hey!" Kouga snatched his daughter from the two Inu demons and she poked her tongue out at them.

Kagome caught the gesture and turned to her sons "Apologise for biting"

"Gomen" the mumbled

"Now explain"

"She stole our car!" Akihiro protested

"She said she was gonna take it" Kai whimpered

"Aki!" Ayame scolded "you already have five of those things at home, not to mention lots of smaller ones, you don't need anymore"

"Aki-chan was greedy" Kai mumbled whilst Akihiro nodded solemnly

"This is why it's important to share" Sesshoumaru schooled

His sons nodded in agreement and Kagome laughed softly.

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha!


	5. Chapter 5

Pride.

Sesshoumaru had always been proud of the fact that only a month after he had married Kagome and they had decided they wanted children he had given her twins.

Now that she wanted a daughter, however, things were decidedly different. Her period came and went and came again. She was getting aggressive and Sesshoumaru was getting annoyed. He had always prided himself on the fact he had managed to impregnate her so fast. Now however his sperm weren't cooperating with him.

He sighed and rolled over on the sofa as he studied his book. It wasn't doing very well to entertain him.

He had always been in tune with his mate as well, always well aware of her state of mind. He had been proud of being able to anticipate her. Now however she was prone to random mood swings where she would bite his head off without him ever seeing it coming.

Four months was far too long as far as he was concerned.

He sat up suddenly upon hearing the door open and close and was suddenly tackled by Kagome.

"What is it?" he questioned

"I'm pregnant!" she beamed at him and kissed him on the nose "Arigato"

He smirked languidly, his pride restored.


	6. Chapter 6

Gluttony.

He'd never realised how painful pregnancy could be. He'd thought after last time that it would be relatively similar to when she had been pregnant with the twins, though the doctors warned him otherwise. He's been sadly mistaken.

This time her cravings were worse. She had purposely driven three miles out of her way just last Tuesday in order to park the car by the side of the road and inhale the fumes of freshly laid tar. That was unusual. And slightly worrying that she continued to go there every day for as long as it took the stretch of road to be completed. When the road was finally through she had been irate to say the least.

But that wasn't the worst of it; the worst was the food cravings. Kagome had never really been one for over indulgence in eating but that, it seemed, was a thing of the past.

Every day there was a new- more bizarre- edible request. Orange juice with piccalilli, peanut butter pizza, macaroni with chilli, cucumber sandwiches, raw carrots dipped in barbeque sauce, lots and lots of plum jam with digestive biscuits; packets upon packets of sherbet lemon… the list went on.

And ice cream, endless amounts of ice cream in every possible different flavour. She quite often curled up on the sofa in the living room clutching a soup spoon and a tub of Ben and Jerry's finest, growling at anyone who dared venture near her precious ice cream.

So it came as no surprise when he returned home one evening to fin Kagome stood in front of the freezer. Approaching her silently he went to slide his hands around her waist only to be hit in the forehead by a cold soup spoon.

He looked at her in shock as she began to growl at him.

"What is it?" he asked

Her bottom lip trembled treacherously as big fat tears trickled from her eyes. "It's gone!" she wailed

"What's gone?" he asked softly, reaching out a hand to cup her cheek. He loathed seeing her cry.

She slapped his consoling hand away and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt. Dragging him abruptly up to her body she glared into his eyes and he gulped at the manic light in the light blue orbs. "Did you eat my pistachio ice cream?"

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha.


	7. Chapter 7

Lust.

She wasn't a nymphomaniac. Really she wasn't. But once again her eyes fixed on the high, tight ass of her husband and she had to check she wasn't drooling.

She blamed her damn hormones, pregnancy could be a bitch. With the boys she had experienced no real lust, being terrified beyond anything to even attempt to have sex. They had been her first born after all; it was obvious that she would've been more nervous.

Currently she was being a pervert from the privacy of her garden chair. The boys had decided, considering it was a sunny day, that playing in the garden with the hose was a must. So she was blessed- or cursed depending on how you looked at it- with the vision of her mostly naked husband dripping in water.

On the one hand the water and the play with the twins left his entire succulent body uncovered for her perusal, but on the other hand she wanted to grab him, throw him down and ride him to oblivion, but was obviously inhibited by her two children.

But damn he looked good in those shorts. She was free to devour him with her lusting eyes. his hard, thick thighs, the muscles of his perfect chest rippling as he ran, the perfect cut of his abdomen as droplets of water ran across the ivory skin, the thick powerful biceps as he lifted the children and tossed them in the air.

She knew that by now the scent of her lust must have saturated the air and was glaring at Sesshoumaru's lithe back as it glistened with water. Do something damn it. She was a puddle of hormones and lust coupled with her rather impatient attitude whilst pregnant, she was seething.

Sesshoumaru, his back still presented to his mate, grinned hugely at the scent of her ire now intertwining with the scent of her lust. It was intoxicating.

Casually, he flipped his hair over one shoulder, soaking a startled Kagome.

She sat bolt upright.

"Why you!"

He found it humorous that she hadn't stopped emitting the scent of lust. Turning slowly he smirked crookedly at her and locked his eyes with her. She felt her nipples harden at the smouldering lust concealed in the golden depths. Quickly she darted her eyes back to the boys who were still playing in the garden.

Damn it all!

She nearly fell out of her chair, when, a second later Sesshoumaru materialised beside her chair. He bent down to her level, pressing her back in the chair with his body.

Her cloudy eyes tracked a bead of moisture as it travelled along the column of his neck across his collar bone and down chest.

He smirked wider and leant over to brush his lips up the length of her throat and gently nibbled an ear lobe between deadly fangs.

"Later" his whisper held the seal of a promise and she shuddered in her seat.

Pulling away, he stoically ignored her spike in arousal and walked away to the children. His eyes glowed red briefly and he was certain his promise would be coming true quickly.

Sometimes he loved her hormones.

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha. Thanks for the reviews guys, updates to this may be sporadic now because I'm looking for a few more challenges to finish it with. Thanks for reading and if you have a minute please review.


	8. Chapter 8

He had lived through her rants before. Whilst she was pregnant she had ranted about her inescapable need to pee, her cravings and her sudden increase in sex-drive.

Her ranting when Sesshoumaru had eaten the last of her pistachio ice cream had been legendary. She had almost made his ears bleed and he had been banned from the house until he brought her more.

He had lived through her rant about snoring (he didn't snore but she could still here it), the rant about him making her sit down all the time (in all fairness this was after she had been complaining of back strain and ankle pain), the rant about him letting the kids eat too much sugar (how was he supposed to know that when given sugar his children turned into hyperactive gremlins?).

But this was possibly the most frightening of all the rants he had ever had the pleasure of sitting through. The baby, the girl she had craved since laying eyes on Sango's first born, was not exactly what she had expected.

It was a boy.

Unfortunately for Sesshoumaru, modern genetics were not on his side; she knew it was his fault.

Kagome was not displeased with her new son, not at all; she loved her little one, even if he had been born with a full set of pointy teeth and took to abusing her pore, sore breasts.

Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, was easy prey.

He had run from her wrath, but it was nigh upon impossible to escape. She was hunting.

"Sesshoumaru!" she screeched as she rounded the corner, her socks allowing her to skid on the polished wood floor.

Sesshoumaru was faster, but she was angrier this added fuel to her proverbial fire.

"Get back here and give me my baby girl!"

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha. Response to Rant drabble prompt on Dokuga_contest. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
